


Hypocrite

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bdubs is a hypocrite, Bdubs needs to sleep for once, Fluff, Hypocrisy, LITERALLY, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Soft Doc, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Bdubs always tells people to sleep.He's a bit of a hypocrite.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77 & Bdoubleo100, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Hypocrite

Bdubs stares at his village.

_There's so much I need to work on._

He has to finish detailing his cliff, doing interiors, not to mention he has so many areas where the ground isn't filled in and he will not allow Etho to shame him for that.

So with a to-do list longer than it's ever been before, he decides to formulate a plan. He moves things around, making sure to include breaks for sleeping. But with so much to do and sleeping taking so much time... he notices that maybe he doesn't have time to sleep.

He tries crossing out and rearranging some things. He comes up with a plan:

During the day he can work on outside related buildings and work, while when night falls, he can go inside and work on his interiors or go mining. That way he doesn't have any sort of panic attack from nightfall, but he still gets plenty of work done.

His brain tries to remind him that sleep is important. Ignoring the thought, he decides he can sleep once he's made enough significant progress.

And that's how it all started.

—

A vicious and almost, addictive, cycle starts to form.

Bdubs works himself to death for about four to six days straight before passing out for six hours and then he works again, the cycle repeating.

His mind starts to become a messy fog as he becomes more and more isolated. Last season was horrible for him, what with him barely getting anything done and all the other hermits being miles ahead of him. He refuses to let that happen again. He wants to show every other hermit that he can work hard.

He isn't weak or slow, he's able to be capable.

And if he's constantly tired, headaches forming every free second that he isn't swaying or hearing someone call his name when no one was there? Then that's the price he has to pay for a perfect and complete base early on.

Slowly but surely, he drifts from the other hermits. Scar begins to work more solo as Mayor of the Shopping District. The Boomers do jobs, but on occasion, Bdubs opts out and it's just Tango and Impulse doing the job and getting paid.

It's not till Doc gets back from his break at a far off beach that things reach a climax.

Bdubs is working, as per usual, on a new house in his village. He builds up the second wall, placing stone and wood assortments.

He hears an elytra and glances up to see Doc flying up above. The German lands smoothly on the ground and strolls up to Bdubs.

"Hey, it's been a whi-" Doc's words clog in his mouth as he stops walking. He's closer now, about three feet away from Bdubs. The wall is still short so they're about equal height at the moment.

Doc's eyes are locked on Bdubs's face and he waits for the taller male to continue.

"Hello...?"

The other blinks, "Right yeah- Wanted to come say hello, but uh," Doc frowns, his lips forming a thin, displeased line. "Have you been sleeping at all Bdubs?"

Said male laughs, placing more stone, "Of course I have. I'm the sleep master, remember? If anything I should be asking _you_ that. I hope ya didn't take that break just so you could avoid my reminders to sleep."

Doc snickers, his eyes still soft with worry, "I've been sleeping frequently." He opens his mouth to say something more, but they both turn their heads, noticing the sun begin to drift down into a colorful sunset.

"Oh! Time to sleep, right Bdubs?" Doc laughs.

Bdubs nods lazily and turns around, grabbing his interior related shulker boxes. "Sleep well Doc, good to have you back."

That causes the taller male to furrow his eyebrows, "Wait what are you-"

He ignores his neighbor, walking towards one his empty buildings and shutting the door behind him.

It's dim, only a few torches placed around. He takes out a few more torches and stumbles around, shoving them onto the floor and walls.

_I'm so tired._

His eyes drift closed while he stands there. He feels his body sway back and forth.

_Wait, am I falling asleep by accident?_

Bdubs's eyes struggle to stay open as he raises his hands and slaps his cheeks.

_C'mon, I can sleep later._

He places his shulker boxes and swears under his breath when he realizes he grabbed the wrong ones.

_I can just go grab them real quick. They must be in my diorite building._

Bdubs takes out his rockets and shoots himself into the air, he keeps his eyes on his diorite house in the distance. His elytra carries him towards it.

His head is so messy and blurry that he doesn't even notice that his stack of rockets slips from his loose, tired grip. Suddenly he's high in the air, starting to fall.

_Wait why am I not moving towards the building anymore?_

He blinks multiple times, yawning and glancing at his hands. His eyes widen when he notices the lack of rockets in his hand. His eyes drift to his elytra which he notices has hit the end of its durability.

_I swear I fixed it back to full durability not too long ago... Has it already been enough time?_

Apparently his body doesn't want to give him time to think about that because before he can react, gravity reminds him that he isn't supposed to be in the sky and he feels his body start to propel towards the solid ground. He flails, but his limbs are so exhausted it's more of a slight movement. His eyelids attempt to stay open, but he prepares mentally for the death. Sure it'll be inconvenient, but he'll just respawn in his b-

_Fuck._

He hasn't slept in so long, he can't remember if he still has his respawn point set.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Bdubs gulps as he realizes that he's even more screwed than he thought.

Eyes squeezing shut, he readies for his bones to shatter as his back hits the ground.

_3....2.... 1..._

Nothing.

He feels a warm embrace, but no land.

His eyes crack open a bit and he vaguely notices the edge of Doc's face. He sees Doc's arms around him, carrying him close to his chest.

_Huh... I guess I didn't die?_

Bdubs breathes heavily, Doc's heartbeat rings in his ears, a pleasant sound that lulls him as if it were a lullaby. He finds himself closing his eyes and leaning his head further against Doc's chest. He listens to the thump pump of Doc's heart and lets it guide him to sleep.

—

Doc watches Bdubs leave and purses his lips, thinking to himself.

_He had some of the worse eyebags I've ever seen. He said he's been sleeping... but if he has been then how has he managed those circles?_

Sighing, he decides to leave it be and begins to walk around Bdubs's village towards his base. He'd fly, but he wants to take a moment to admire his neighbor's beautiful houses and buildings.

He's taking out rockets and is about to leave towards his base when he spots something in the edge of his vision. He spins around and gapes at Bdubs body in the sky. He has no rockets in his hand and when Doc squints, it looks as if his elytra has run out of durability.

Doc watches in horror as Bdubs body starts to plummet towards the green grass.

_Shit this idiot!_

Spamming rockets, he launches into the air and zooms towards Bdubs's small form. He zips underneath him, grabbing his body and pulling him close to his chest.

_Thank god. I've got him._

He gently glides to the ground and feels Bdubs lean against him. He freezes, feeling his face warm as the smaller male unconsciously makes quiet noises.

_Fuck Doc focus on one thing at a time._

Shaking his head, he walks towards Bdubs's floral house, stepping inside and carrying Bdubs to the big pink bed in a small room in the building.

The shorter male doesn't stir in the slightest as Doc sets him down. He runs a hand through Bdubs's hair while typing to Etho on his communicator.

**Docm77: I think Bdubs just nearly died**

**Ethoslab: What? Is he okay?**

**Docm77: I've got him, just a bit unsure as to what to do next. I don't think he's been sleeping.**

**Ethoslab: That'd explain a lot actually, if you can stay there for now with him, I'll try to see if Keralis or Beef have any good ideas**

**Docm77: k thanks**

His attention goes back to the freckled male, sleeping soundly as soft snores come from him.

Doc smiles and stops running his hand through Bdubs's hair. But the sleeping male turns and whines in his sleep ever so slightly when he stops, so he continues to run his fingers through the dark messy hair.

_He's such a hypocrite._

—

Bdubs stirs, grumbling as he turns onto his side.

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

He opens his eyes and stares at the roof of his floral shop.

_Wait how did I get here?_

Sitting up, he rubs his eyes, glancing around.

_I guess I must've passed out._

A yawn escapes his lips as he crawls out of the blush pink sheets. His arms ache and his back feels extremely sore which isn't normal. He stumbles across the room towards the door and grips the handle, turning it and stepping out of the room.

He hears a familiar German accent from beside him.

"Why are you out of bed?"

Bdubs turns and raises an eyebrow. Doc stands in the house with a bottle of water and an apple in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Bdubs hums in confusion, eyes drooping with sleepiness still.

Doc steps forward and shoves the bottle of water in Bdubs's dominant hand before wrapping his arm around the shorter male's bicep and dragging him back to the small bedroom.

Whining, he groans, "Why are ya here and dragging me!?"

The other huffs, moving Bdubs back onto the bed and handing him the apple as well, "You haven't been sleeping so I'm here to forcefully make you take a break."

Gaping at the taller male, Bdubs shakes his head, "No, I'm fine, ya got onto me all the time for trying to force your sleep schedule and this is the same-"

Doc smirks, "It is the same situation and you might recall that in the end you were right that I wasn't sleeping enough and you got onto me for it."

Bdubs freezes, "Wait no but-"

"Why aren't you sleeping you big hypocrite?"

_I'm not a-_

_That word... I can't remember what that means._

_Whatever._

Opening the bottle and chugging half of it with one gulp, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I just wanted to be ahead for once..." He mumbles.

The other catches his words despite the volume, "So you didn't sleep?"

_Curse Doc's perfect everything._

Bdubs shrugs, taking a bite of the apple, "I don't know! I just... I was trying to prioritize my base stuff. I mean Scar and Grian already have massive bases and so much progress and-"

Doc steps forward and sits beside Bdubs on the bed. He wraps his arm around Bdubs and pats his head.

"No offense but you're an idiot."

Gawking, he whips his head around to glare at Doc, but ends up just turning his head and then Doc is grabbing him by his torso and shoving him into his chest. Bdubs flails like a cat.

"I'm no idiot! And let go of me!" He yells, squirming only a small moment longer before he huffs and gives up. He lets Doc run his long fingers through his hair and rest his head on Bdubs's head. 

The German clicks his tongue, "Take your own advice and sleep."

"Okay."

"And stop comparing yourself, your base is beautiful too."

"Fine."

Bdubs sighs, leaning into Doc's warmth. He mutters, "I'm sorry I've been such a mess. You just got back from your break yet here you are being shoved with a distraction."

Doc flicks his head, "You'd do the same for me Bdubs. Helping out a friend isn't a distraction."

He yawns, "Fine fine." He finds it extremely hard to stay awake with Doc's soft touch soothing him back to sleep already.

Yet again, he falls asleep against Doc.


End file.
